UNA DELICIOSA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by Nessie mi Nessie
Summary: Jacob y Renesmee se conocieron desde niños, pero está llegando el momento en que esa amistad se transforme en amor, ¿quién dará el primer paso?, ¿Bella y Edward apoyaran esta relación?, una historia llena de magia, pasión, protagonizada por personajes humanos.
1. Disfrutando su compañia

**Capítulo 1**

**Disfrutando su compañía**

POV. Jacob

Me encontraba contemplando a mi pequeña Nessie, bueno no tan pequeña ya tenía 16 años, la conocía desde siempre puesto que mis padre era muy amigo de Bella y Edward y gracias a las visitas frecuentes que realizaban la amistad con Nessie fue surgiendo naturalmente, ella me veía como su hermano mayor, su protector y su cómplice, compartimos tantas experiencias gratas durante nuestra infancia, siempre sentí la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla, no sé si porque yo era 5 años mayor que ella, o tal vez por lo delicada que se veía, su piel era blanca como porcelana, de contextura delgada, ojos color chocolate, cabello rizado, y una sonrisa con la cual te convencía de cualquier cosa.

Este sábado mí pequeña realizaba su pasatiempo favorito repostería, era muy buena, toda una artista, siempre preparaba los más ricos y elaborados manjares que uno se podía imaginar.

Para mí era todo un espectáculo verla preparar sus tartas, pasteles y demás, el ritual comenzaba cuando se colocaba el respectivo uniforme; un delantal blanco ajustado a su delicada figura y una cofia con la cual cubría sus bellos rizos, a mí me obligaba a ponerme la molesta cofia, yo era su ayudante oficial, bueno solo lo hacía por todo lo que sentía por ella, posteriormente debíamos lavarnos las manos minuciosamente para comenzar a separar los ingredientes que necesitaría usar, tarea en la cual ayudaba siguiendo al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, y por lo que recibía a cambio una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento, una vez terminada esta tarea venía la mezcla de ingredientes, batir, amasar, derretir, actividades en las cuales aprovechaba para tenerla más cerca, rozar sus manos, dejarle una que otra marca de harina en la nariz, nos divertíamos mucho con este tipo de juegos, hace bastante tiempo que sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, me moría por robarle un beso, por probar sus irresistibles labios cuando mis ojos se cruzaban con los de ella parecía que su mirada lo decía todo, que ella también se moría porque lo nuestro fuera más que una simple amistad, pero nunca dábamos ese paso, sentía miedo de perderla si es que no me correspondía, ella era todo para mí y quería permanecer a su lado conservando su amistad.

Preciosa, me parece que te quedo delicioso.

Gracias espero que le guste a Rachel

Seguro que sí, sabes que a mi hermana le encanta todo lo que tú preparas, pero lo más importante es que vayas a la fiesta.

Jake claro que iré, no me la perdería por nada.

y ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

humm, no me decido entre helados y o ver una película.

Te parece si hacemos ambos.

Genial, siempre lo paso tan bien contigo Jake, y se lanzó a mis brazos, yo la recibí como siempre con amor, ternura, y ansias de que pronto fuera algo más que un abrazo amistoso para ella, la levante haciéndole dar una vuelta en el aire, para luego dejarla en el suelo mientras besaba su frente.

Bueno señorita necesito que se ponga el casco, si no tu padre me matara. Ella río y se puso el casco, subió a la moto y me abrazo durante todo el recorrido a la heladería.

Me acerque a la heladería y pedí 1 kilo de helado con la mayor cantidad de sabores, sin olvidar que incluyeran chocolate el favorito de Nessie. De regreso a su casa ella apoyaba su rostro sobre mi espalda lo cual me encantaba, cuando llegamos después de un recorrido que me pareció muy corto, ella se dirigió a la cocina a traer 2 cucharas para que comiéramos el helado, mientras yo fui a la sala a elegir la película que veríamos, elegí el Diario de Noa, sabía que le encantaba por lo romántica que era.

Nos acomodamos en el gran sofá de la sala mientras comíamos el helado y veíamos la película, nos divertíamos luchando por los diferentes sabores del helado Nessie trataba de comer los sabores que a mí me gustaban, yo ponía cara de enojado y le robaba el bocado con un giño justo cuando estaba a punto de llevarse la cuchara a la boca, reíamos juntos, intercambiábamos miradas, cuando terminamos de comer el helado Nessie se acercó más a mí de tal manera que yo abrí mis brazos para que ella se acomodara mejor apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y colocando su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Te quiero mucho Jake, bostezo

Yo también pequeña, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida en mis brazos, cuando termino la película la lleve a su habitación en el piso de arriba la acomode en su cama y la tape con una manta, le di un beso en la frente y me quede un rato contemplado el collage de fotografías en su pared , gran parte eran de nosotros desde que éramos niños hasta la actualidad, había compartido tantas experiencias con Nessie, tristezas, alegrías, travesuras, mientras estaba sumergido en los recuerdos Bella entro en la habitación, estuvieron ausentes con Edward durante toda la tarde, como todos los sábados que salían con sus compañeros de trabajo y regresaban entrada la noche.

¿Jacob que haces aquí?

Bella, Nessie se durmió mientras veíamos una película y la traje para que estuviera más cómoda.

Me parece que deberías regresar a tu casa ya es tarde.

Tienes razón, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, vendré por Nessie a las 10

Hasta mañana Jacob, y la próxima vez que vean películas procuren nos desvelarse tanto, sabes que a Edward le molesta.

Salí de la casa y me fui en mi moto hacia la Push, los fines de semana me quedaba con mi padre ya que durante la semana debía retomar a la Universidad, y por este motivo trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Nessie ya que no podía verla todos los días como la hacíamos antes de yo comience mis estudios.


	2. La Fiesta

**Capítulo 2**

**La fiesta**

POV. Nessie

Me desperté aproximadamente a las siete de la mañana, dormí muy placenteramente soñando con lo vivido el día anterior, no recordaba como termine recostada en mi cama seguramente Jake me trajo, lo último que quedó en mi memoria fue que lo abrace y poco a poco el sueño me fue invadiendo, no existían otros brazos en los cuáles me sintiera tan cómoda y protegida, siempre había encontrado en sus brazos cariño, consuelo, y tantos otros sentimientos lo quería tanto, prácticamente era todo para mí, me encantaba pasar tiempo con Jake, era alegre, juguetón, amable, cariñoso, capaz de transmitirte toda esa energía positiva que siempre lo acompañaba, podíamos divertirnos con cualquier tontera, aunque también tenía su mal humor, sarcasmo y rebeldía, Jake era mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, pero últimamente comencé a verlo de otra mañera, no me conformaba con sus abrazos y caricias amistosas anhelaba algo más, pero sabía que él me miraba como una niña pequeña a la cual proteger y cuidar, como podría demostrarle que yo ya no era una niña, bueno tampoco una mujer del todo, pero si era una persona perdidamente enamorada de él.

-Renesmee, baja a desayunar, la mesa esta lista – grito mamá interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, era increíble como mis padres no descansaban ni domingo, tenían demasiadas actividades.

-Ya bajo mamá -respondí y me incorpore de la cama, me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y baje a tomar desayuno con mis padres.

- ¿Cómo la pasaste ayer con Jacob? - pregunto papá, bueno ya sabía por dónde iba la pregunta, estaba enojado porque Jake se quedó hasta muy entrada la noche conmigo, mi papá realmente parecía que podía leer mis pensamientos, y seguramente ya se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Jake.

- Bien, me ayudó a preparar un pastel para Rachel hoy es su cumpleaños, fuimos a comprar helado y luego vimos una película.

-Y no te parece que se les fue demasiado la hora viendo su película, hasta tuvo que llevarte a tu habitación porque te dormiste, mira sigues con la misma ropa de ayer – dijo con tono severo.

- Está bien papá tendremos más cuidado con el horario – la verdad no quería discutir con él, hoy quería ver a Jake y no podía terminar siendo castigada.

- Edward tranquilízate se conocen desde siempre – dijo mi madre.

-Justamente por eso deben ser cuidadosos y cumplir las reglas de esta casa. Dijo mi padre, yo abrí grandes los ojos e inhale aire, estaba segura de que el sí sabía lo que yo sentía por Jacob y seguro de ahora en adelante las salidas y visitas iban a ser más restringidas. Si bien lo conocía desde siempre, no creo que el aprobaría que salgamos juntos era muy anticuado seguramente la diferencia de edad que teníamos sería el problema.

Termine de desayunar mi cereal con leche muy afanada, agradecí, y me dirigí a mi habitación, tenía que alistarme para salir con Jake, no sabía que ropa ponerme tenía que dejar de aparentar ser una niña, caso contrario el me seguiría viendo como su pequeña hermanita, pero tampoco quería exagerar, busque en el armario la ropa que tía Alice solía regalarme, yo normalmente no la usaba ya que ella era amante de la moda y yo me consideraba bastante sencilla, pero a partir de ahora tendría que cambiar un poco, elegí un vestido casual color plomo con detalles negros en el borde y las mangas, era suelto pero estaba segura que se acomodaría muy bien a mi figura, una vez seleccionado mi atuendo tome una ducha pensando si debía tomar o no alguna iniciativa para mostrarle a Jake mis sentimientos, y si él no me veía de esa manera, si me consideraría por siempre una amiga, bueno mejor tomar todo con calma mejor tenerlo como amigo a arruinarlo todo pensé, me concentrare en disfrutar el día con su compañía.

Salí de la ducha y me puse el vestido que había escogido, y lo acompañe con unas sandalias, deje mi cabello suelto acomodándolo a un costado de manera que se destacaran mis risos naturales, me maquille muy suave y me quede apoyada en la ventana de mi habitación que daba al jardín de entra a la casa, hasta que lo vi llegar, bajaba de su auto, estaba adorable traía una chaqueta color azul, una camiseta ploma ceñida al cuerpo y jeans oscuros, lo mejor era que llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Baje a toda prisa para recibirlo.

- Jake, dije agitando mi mano para saludarlo mientras él se acercaba a mí.

- Preciosa, que linda estas - me dijo mientras me levantaba en brazos y me hacía dar una vuelta en el aire.

- Gracias tú también estas muy guapo - me dejo en el suelo y me giño un ojo, ese gesto hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca de los nervios que me causaba, era un cosquilleo doloroso pero placentero.

- Lista para ir a la fiesta - me pregunto.

- Si solo debo sacra el pastel, porque no entremos y así saludas a mis padres.

- Claro - dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Entramos a la casa, yo me dirigí a la cocina para sacar el pastel de la heladera, mientras Jacob fue a la sala para saludad a mis padres.

- Buenos días, Edward, Bella.

- Buen día Jacob, respondieron los dos a la vez.

- Hoy llevare a Nessie a mi casa es el cumpleaños de Rachel y toda la manada se reunirá en la casa de Billy, si tienen tiempo podrían darse una vuelta, mi padre estará encantado de verlos.

Manada, que divertida era la palabra que utilizaba para describir a ese gran grupo de amigos que eran todos como una familia pensé para mi mientras escuchaba la conversación.

- Intentaremos pero tenemos que ir a visitar a los padres de Edward, que por cierto ya nos deben estar esperando.

- Jacob te dejo que lleves a Nessie, pero deben estar máximo a las 8 de la noche, y tienes que cuidarla si le pasa algo pobre de ti – amenazo mi padre con tono severo- ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué exageraba tanto?

- Edward no te preocupes cumpliré con tus exigencias.

Jake me miro y dijo - ¿nos vamos pequeña ya estas lista? – asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de mis padres con un beso.

No subimos al auto y Jake nos llevó camino a su casa, durante el trayecto hablamos cosas sin mucha importancia, como me había ido en el instituto esta semana, como le iba a él en la Universidad, algunos chismes de la manada, el mal humor que tenía últimamente mi padre, reímos bastante con este último tema, Jake imitaba la voz con la que mi papá le dijo que debíamos llegar a las 8 como máximo "pobre de ti si le pasa algo".

De lejos vi como todos se encontraban alrededor de la casa de Billy, en el jardín se encontraban varias mesas decoradas con manteles floreados, y una gran parrilla, Jared y Paul intentaban encender el carbón.

Deje el pastel en una de las mesas y salude a Rachel con un abrazo y felicitándola por su cumpleaños. – Nessie, que alegría verte, gracias – contesto ella – Ya tenemos pastel para festejar, seguro esta delicioso como todo lo que preparas.

Gracias – conteste – lo hice especialmente para ti – me dedico una sonrisa y continúe saludando a Billy y a los demás.

Nessie – grito Claire – y corrió a darme una abrazo. Jacob se fue hacia el grupo de chicos que se encontraba cerca la parrilla, y yo me quede conversando con mi amiga.

Claire, ¿Cómo has estado?

Tengo tanto que contarte - respondió ella

Pues comienza, soy toda oídos – dije mientras caminábamos para alejarnos un poco de la multitud, para sentarnos en un tronco al pie de un frondoso árbol.

Estoy saliendo con Quil – sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y se dibujó un amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Qué bien Claire, hace tiempo que esperabas que sucediera, pero cuéntame cómo paso

Bueno caminábamos abrazados por la playa, conversando de tonteras cuando me tropecé y sin darme cuenta lo jale conmigo cayendo encima de mí, nos miramos profundamente y me planto tremendo beso al cual obviamente correspondí, luego dijo por fin y me volvió a besar, fue maravilloso.

Wooow, cuanto no quisiera vivir algo así. – Y de repente sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y preguntaba - ¿Qué es lo que quisieras vivir Nessie?

Jake – grite – casi me matas del susto acaso no tienes modales, no es correcto interrumpir así una conversación.

Está bien, está bien, tranquila solo quería avisarles que estaba lista la comida, no sabía que hablaban de algo muy importante o secreto, me acompañan. Lo mire totalmente enojada pero tome su brazo y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas.

Comimos de todo, hamburguesas, carne a la parrilla, ensalada, Jake se dio tremendo atracón, aunque eso no me sorprendía siempre comió exageradamente, supongo que mantenía el tremendo cuerpo que tenía con todo el ejercicio que realizaba. - ¿Qué piensas, porque me miras tan admirada?

Es que comes cantidades monstruosas, - se rio – y eso que estoy guardando espacio para el pastel – me guiño un ojo, y nuevamente ese cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, amaba y detestaba a la vez sentirme así, pues no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Charlábamos reíamos junto con toda la manada, Seth molestaba a Jacob y este hacia puños con las manos y amenazaba Seth, era tan divertido verlo enojarse, estos chicos se la pasaban gozándose.

Después de cantar el Feliz cumpleaños a Rachel repartieron la torta y yo aproveche para poder darle pequeños bocados de torta en la boca a Jake, este sonreía complacido

– Si vas a hacer esto cada vez que prepares un pastel, exigiré que los prepares todos los días – me reí mientras sentía como mi sangre subía a mis mejillas.

Quieres ir a dar un paseo antes de que regresemos a tu casa aún nos queda tiempo –menciono mientras me sonreía.

Claro – tomo mi mano y nos fuimos a pasear por la playa.

Me dejaste intrigado – pregunto

Con que – respondí abriendo los ojos

¿Qué es lo que también a ti te gustaría vivir?

Ah mi conversación con Claire interrumpida, ya te dije que no se deben escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

¿Con quién fue tu primer beso? – pregunte.

Jake puso cara de asombro, se notaba que no quería responder, o que le agarró de sorpresa la pregunta.

¿Por qué quieres saber eso pequeña?

Qué manera de responder con otra pregunta, pensé que éramos amigos y nos contábamos todo.

Fue con Leah, no sabes cómo me perseguía así que para que deje de hacerlo le di lo que tanto quería - dijo bastante rápido y de mala gana.

Pensé que hubieron otras antes de ella – respondí tratando de aguantar mi tristeza, pues cuanto no hubiera querido ser yo la primera, debía controlarme y disimular.

La verdad de no haber sido por su insistencia no hubiera sucedido con nadie, menos mal ya logre aclarar las cosas y no volvió a molestarme más, además estoy esperando a que una personita muy especial este lista.

¿Te gusta alguien? – pregunte sintiendo que el corazón se me salía por la boca

Nessie, es mucho más que eso, la quiero muchísimo, pero no sé si me corresponderá o no, ella es muy especial – sentí que el mundo se acababa él no podría estar hablando de mi yo siempre sería su hermanita menor

Y tu sientes lo mismo por alguien – me pregunto

Bueno si estoy en la misma situación, pero creo que nunca me vera así, piensa que soy muy pequeña. – Jake sonrió.

Nessie ya no eres pequeña, pronto te convertirás en una hermosa mujer.

¿De verdad piensas eso, y porque siempre me llamas pequeña?

Lo hago con cariño siempre serás mi pequeña – escuche esas palabras y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mi ojos.

De eso se trataba Jake de lo que hablaba con Claire, jamás me veras de la forma que yo quisiera – no podía creer que esas palabras habían escapado de mi labios, quería que la tierra me tragara, solté su mano y me senté en la arena mientras las lágrimas salían a cantaros de mis ojos.

Hermosa – me dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo – que tonto fui en lo decírtelo antes – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, intento limpiar mis lágrimas, acomodo un poco mis cabello de tras de mis orejas, y se acercó sus labios muy lentamente hacia los míos hasta hacerlos rozar con una delicadez increíble, y poco a poco comenzó a besarme , yo quede paralizada, no podía controlar lo que sentía era demasiada emoción, poco a poco me fui relajando y correspondiendo ese maravilloso beso, que parecía interminable, yo no quería que termine pero lamentablemente teníamos que respirar, terminamos con un beso corto y separamos un poco nuestros rostros.

Te quiero mucho, Nessie, no sabes cómo me costó ocultar todo lo que sentía por ti, al igual que tu pensé que solo me vías como un hermano, no sé qué sería de mi si me rechazaras. – sonríe me encontraba de lo más feliz.

Que tonta fui mira como me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña y reclamándote por eso.

Ya sabía qué hace tiempo no te podías resistir a mis encantos – dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Jacob Black no abuses – para mis adentros pensaba lo mucho que me encantaba esa forma de tratarme.

Está bien señorita Cullen, pero esta semana será interminable no sé cómo aguantare sin probar nuevamente esos deliciosos labios – mientras se acercaba nuevamente para besarme, lo hizo con ternura, amor, desesperación, intensidad, otras vez me dejo sin aliento, me sentía en las nubes.

Pero si sigues a este paso me dejaras sin labios, y no los podrás besar nuevamente – en realidad quería que continuara pero era tan juguetona que no podía controlar frases como la que acabab de soltar.

Preciosa te conozco muy bien y sé que te mueres porque te vuelva a besar.

Jake que engreído eres – mientras ponía cara de enojada. Se río

Y quien dijo que yo no estoy que muero por seguir besándote también.

Este vez yo me acerque a su rostro puse mis manos al redor de su cuello, y el coloco las suyas alrededor de mi cintura, me tome tiempo perdiéndome en la profundidad sus hermosos ojos negros, y comencé a rozar sus labios como el hizo con los míos, le di pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios, el rozo su nariz con la mía y comenzamos a jugar con nuestros labios, de repente sentí como su lengua recorría mis labios y trababa de abrirse paso a través de ellos, yo le permití el acceso y sentí como su lengua masajeaba lentamente la mía, una sensación indescriptible se apodero de mí, felicidad, amor, un cosquilleo que recorría mi cuerpo, seguimos así bastante tiempo, hasta que comencé a razonar debíamos regresar a la hora indicada mucho más ahora que al fin habíamos confesado nuestros sentimientos, no podría soportar que mi padre me castigara, fuimos terminado el beso como si de una agonía se tratara.

Jake debemos regresar, no quiero que lleguemos tarde – me abrazo fuerte y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

Yo tampoco preciosa, no quiero tener a tu padre furioso y prohibiéndome verte, será una eternidad esperar hasta la siguiente semana, por cierto contigo fue mi primer beso de amor.


	3. Novios Oficiales, el pasado de Jacob

**Capítulo 3**

**Novios Oficiales, el pasado de Jacob**

POV. Jacob

Me pareció una agonía terminar ese último beso, pero debía de llevarla de retorno a su casa si es que no queríamos tener problemas, durante todo el camino mi princesa no soltó el agarre de mi mano, y cuando volteaba mirarla encontraba su mirada color chocolate que reflejaba un brillo especial mayor al de cualquier otro día, podía quedarme toda la noche conduciendo con ella a mi lado solo para mantener viva esa sensación que invadía todo mi ser, pero el camino se acabó y ya estábamos en la puerta de su casa, bajamos del coche y atrape su cuerpo junto al mío en un abrazo, Nessie coloco su brazos alrededor de mi cuello y dije – Jake gracias por el mejor día de mi vida no sabes cuánto espere este momento.

-Yo también pequeña, no sabes cuánto deseaba que fueras mi novia y poder besarte y abrazarte en todo momento.

-Novia Sr. Black, y cuando me pidió eso, me dijo abriendo los ojos y fingiendo desentendimiento, lo cual me provoco risa.

- Señorita no sabía que daba besos y realizaba confesiones de amor a sus amigos.

-Jake- dijo mientras volcaba los ojos y yo aproveche para robarle un corto pero dulce beso.

- Bueno Nessie, tu tan formal, pero lo que sea para complacer a mi princesa- dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo, y ponía cara de si no me queda de otra ni modo, sabía muy bien que éramos novios la conocía, ella jamás besaría por besar a nadie pero estábamos con ganas de jugar un poco, cuanto me gustaba su personalidad juguetona y burlona en eso nos parecíamos bastante, y bueno también tenía razón no se lo había pedido en ningún momento de nuestra declaración.

-Pequeña cómplice, que preparas los mejores manjares gracias a la ayuda del galán aquí presente, preciosa de ojos color chocolate, que te adueñaste de mi vida desde que te conocí, y que me diste los mejores besos que puede imaginar, ¿deseas ser mi novia?- Nessie soltó una risa nerviosa ante tan peculiar petición.

- Jake, sabes que sí, no te hubiera besado de no haberme considerado ya tu novia – sonreí y acerque mi rostro hacia el suyo para probar nuevamente sus exquisitos labios – Nessie te quiero muchísimo

- Yo también Jake no sabes cuánto te extrañaré hasta el siguiente fin de semana.

- Y yo a ti preciosa, pero hablaremos todos los días, y también tenemos que ver cómo les damos la noticia a tu padres.

- yo creo que mejor esperamos y voy tanteando con ellos no quiero que me prohíban verte

-Si tienes razón ya pensaremos la mejor forma, por ahora quiero disfrutar nuevamente tus labios preciosa – Nessie se sonrojo, y bese nuevamente sus suaves labios tratando de gravar cada detalle en mi memoria y principalmente el amor con el que ella me correspondía, fuimos separándonos calmando el beso, para que se convirtieran en montón de pequeños besos.

- Te quiero Nessie

- Yo también Jake – me abrazo y entro corriendo a su casa, me sentía el hombre más afortunado, mi pequeña me correspondía, ya no tendríamos que reprimir nuestros sentimientos podría besarla, acariciarla, abrazarla, decirle lo bella que esta sin límites.

De camino a casa recordé su interrogatorio de la tardé, Nessie jamás se compararía a nadie, y lo que le dije fue verdad, salí con Leah aproximadamente medio año a causa de su insistencia, cuando Nessie tenía alrededor de 13 ó 14 años, me costó muchísimo terminar con Leah a pesar de que fui sincero desde el principio.

FLASH BACK

- Jacob, intentemos salir juntos, no sé porque pasas tanto tiempo con esa niñita, si aquí tienes una mujer de verdad y te aseguró que no descansare hasta demostrártelo - dicho eso se lanzó sobre mí para estamparme tremendo beso, mismo que no correspondí, pero ella continuaba apretando sus labios contra los míos con fuerza y desesperación, movía los labios con rabia y furia como si se tratará de una batalla que no pensaba perder, no quería empujarla ni tratarla mal pero debía parar el incómodo beso.

- Leah suficiente, sabes que no te correspondo – dije separándola de mi

- Claro que si lo haces pero no quieres admitirlo, llegará el día en que lo hagas, te lo aseguro.

- Pierdes tu tiempo.

- No Jacob tu pierdes el tuyo, sin darte cuenta lo que realmente sientes por mí, ya te lo dije no descansare hasta que seas mío – no sé porque tenía metido en la cabeza que éramos el uno para el otro, desde ese día la muy atrevida continuó lanzándose hacia mi cada que nos encontrábamos solos, obviamente yo evitaba que se diera la oportunidad, pero ella se daba modos sobre todo cuando estaba en el pequeño taller que tengo en casa, difícil escapar de tu vecina, ante tanta insistencia poco a poco fui cediendo, si debo admitirlo fui débil y correspondí sus alocados besos a los cuáles, les fui adquiriendo gusto pero nunca logre corresponderla o sentirme totalmente a gusto, los meses fueron pasando y no podía negar que tenía una relación amorosa con ella muy a mi pesar, algunas veces teníamos conversaciones interesantes, pero el mal humor siempre la dominaba y en cuento sentía que podía verla de la manera que ella deseaba, explotaba por cualquier cosa y el mismo infierno se hacía presente y yo descartaba totalmente la idea de enamorarme de Leah.

- Jacob no te reprimas tanto - repetía mientras profundizaba el beso que me daba, la tenía sentada encima mis piernas, jugando con el borde de mi camiseta, lista para sacármela en el momento en que yo bajará la guardia, este tipo de besos comenzaron a volverse frecuentes a decir verdad eran muy satisfactorios, dejó mis labios y atacó mi cuello, recorrió desde mi mentón hasta mi oreja, alejándose un poco para sacarse la blusa, luego dirigió nuevamente sus feroces labios a los míos mientras yo la sujetaba por la cintura, me besaba descontrolada y desesperadamente, y no puedo negarlo soy hombre, y también me encontraba bastante animado, comenzó a sacarse el sujetador y entendí que su propósito no era quedarse en simples besos o caricias subidas de tono quería algo más, si dábamos ese paso sabía que no habría vuelta atrás y me tendría bien atado su lado, y sabia cuan perseverante podía llegar a ser gracias a su insistencia estaba enredado con Leah, pero ya era suficiente o ponía un alto o arruinaría mi vida por completo, sabía que no era la mujer indicada para que deseaba otro tipo de persona para compartir mis días, otra que aún era muy pequeña y que prefería esperar a seguir disfrutando a medias de los besos de otra

- Leah basta, esto es demasiado - dije separándola de mí.

- De que hablas – respondió con asombro y molestia en el rostro.

- por favor, no quiero llegar a más y esto se está saliendo de control

- Jacob que clase de estupidez es esa.

- Sabes muy bien que toda esta relación es una locura, y que estamos juntos por tu capricho

- no seas cínico, entonces porque correspondes mis besos y llevamos 6 meses juntos

- porque lo intente, sabes muy bien cómo se dieron las cosas, prácticamente me forzaste a iniciar algo contigo – no quería decirlo pero era verdad y ya estaba cansado de todo el drama

- Ni se te ocurra terminar conmigo Jacob Black sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz - dijo gritando y terminado de acomodar su blusa.

- Leah sé muy bien de que eres capaz, pero esta vez no voy a caer en tus juegos y amenazas, ya estoy hasta la coronilla de esta situación y harto de tu mal carácter, de tu forma de manipular, y debo ser sincero contigo.

- Púdrete Jacob, grito y salió corriendo del garaje, sabía que no sería tan fácil romper con ella pero esta vez no caería en sus juegos además sería sincero con ella y conmigo mismo no podía seguir engañándonos, tendría que rechazarla como debí hacerlo desde un principio.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Leah insistió aproximadamente medio año pero no la volví a corresponder y la rechace desde el primer intento, lo cual hacia que este furiosa, me dolía portarme así con ella pero no podía seguir con la farsa y lastimándola más con una relación tan desigual, no me sentía nada orgulloso del tiempo que salí con ella, sabiendo que mi corazón no le pertenecí, que deseaba que otros ojos me miraran con amor y fueran otros labios los que me besaran.

Todo el drama termino cuando Leah conoció a Gabriel un chico de la Universidad, del cual enloqueció a primera vista y fue muy bien correspondida por el para mi alivio y consuelo porque no admitirlo deseaba que ella pueda ser feliz con alguien que la quisiera y valorara rara y dominante forma de ser.

Nessie, sabía que salía con Leah pero no conocía todos los detalles de lo sucedido, y esperaba no tener que contárselos nunca, menos que reaparezca en mi vida, ahora que era totalmente feliz, al fin mi pequeña me correspondía.


	4. Besos apasionados, no soy pequeña

**Capítulo 4**

**Besos apasionados, no soy pequeña**

POV. Nessie

Me despedí de mi novio, y entre corriendo a mi casa, estaba más que feliz, mi Jake era mi novio no lo podía creer, lo que esperaba desde hace tanto tiempo al fin había sucedido, me correspondía y quería como yo a él, bueno ahora si todo parecía obvio la forma en que coqueteábamos y queríamos dar ese paso, pero ninguno se animaba, me sentía radiante nada podría borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, todo fue perfecto, pero debía disimular, sino mi padre con detector de pensamientos se daría cuenta aún no era el momento para que se enterase, primero se lo contaría a mamá para que me ayudará, últimamente note a mi papá muy celoso, y yo quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi Jake, así que trataría de mostrarme lo más serena posible ante mis padres.

- Buenas noches papis - salude y me acerque a darles un beso a cada uno.

- Hola hijita - respondió mamá - ¿cómo te fue con Jake y su familia que tal la fiesta?

- Muy bien, fueron todos, hicieron una parrillada, les encantó mi pastel, fue un buen día me divertí mucho, también estuvo Claire.

- Que bueno hija, los abuelos y tus tíos preguntaron por ti.

- El próximo fin de semana deberías ir a visitarlos, y variar tu rutina ya que siempre estas con Jacob – dijo papá, no sabía cómo evitar la molestia y desesperación que me provoco el comentario de papá, ahora que más que nunca me moría por cualquier oportunidad de estar junto a Jake, pero me contuve.

- Si papá ya planificaremos para visitarlos – dije tratando de no comprometerme a nada.

La semana paso lentamente, las clases eran aburridas, por lo menos la tenía a Claire conmigo en el instituto para conversar, pero en lo único que pensaba era en volver a ver Jake, en sentir sus labios, y sus caricias nuevamente, la verdad me sentía como una patética adolescente perdidamente enamorada, me preguntaba si él se sentiría igual, bueno hablábamos todas las noches y nos mandábamos mensajitos durante el día, siempre me decía que me extrañaba muchísimo, que no dejaba de pensar en mí, pero todo esto era nuevo para mí y solo quería verlo y perderme en sus brazos, este fin de semana prepararíamos su postre preferido, pues me dijo que deseaba que le diera de comer como lo hice en la fiesta, lo cual me pareció muy divertido pero lo seguro es que me llenaría la cara de dulce y chocolate , y luego iríamos a pasear por la playa, bueno hasta el momento ese era el plan.

Me encontraba en el instituto, en la última hora de clases muy ansiosa porque al fin era viernes, y mañana vería a Jake, la sorpresa que me lleve al salir y verlo parado apoyado en su moto en el estacionamiento, totalmente irresistible, tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo a su encuentro, el me recibió abriendo los brazos y haciéndome dar una vuelta en el aire mientras me daba un dulce beso.

- Jake que sorpresa no esperaba verte - dije mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

- Ya no aguantaba más las ganas de verte preciosa - reí de felicidad y le di un beso corto en los labios.

- Bueno pequeña ¿dónde quieres que te lleve?

- Vamos a dar un paseo podemos ir al prado que tanto me gusta, por cierto mamá tenía que recogerme que raro que no esté aquí - y caí en cuenta de todo el espectáculo que protagonizamos con Jake, que descuido mi madre podía estar viendo todo.

- Tranquila, la llame para ver si te irías sola o te recogerían y aproveche para que nos diera permiso de salir, tus padres trabajarán hasta tarde, mientras lleguemos antes de las 10 no habrá problema.

- Realmente te luciste, crees que se dio cuenta de algo

- Estoy seguro que sí, será mejor que hables con ella, pero ahora quiero disfrutar de mi novia, así que suba señorita - dijo mientras me pasaba el casco y se acomodaba para partir, me subí y lo abrace quería sentirme lo más cerca posible de él.

- Preciosa, no tan fuerte, necesito respirar – me dijo dándose un poco la vuelta para que pueda ver mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

- Gracias por hacerme sentir tan cómoda – dije con tono de fingido enfado

- Junto a mí siempre estarás cómoda, no vez como te amoldas a mí.

- Suficiente de sus comentarios señor Black – dije mientras lo abrace aún más fuerte, y partió rumbo a mi adorado prado que por cierto esta época del año estaría lleno de flores

En cuanto bajamos de la moto, aspire profundamente el aire fresco mezclado con el aroma de las flores y corrí al medio del prado, Jake corrió tras mío hasta alcanzarme cogiéndome por la cintura y tirándome al suelo, de manera que el quedo encimo mío pero apenas podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo – Te extrañe mucho – dijo muy suave mientras besaba mis ojos, la punta de mi nariz y rosaba su labio inferior contra mis labios, yo me quede sin palabras por todas las sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo y solo logre sonreír en sus labios.

-Parece que tú también- dijo mientras acomodaba mi cabello detrás de mí oreja – que hermosa estas, no sabes lo bien que se siente estar en este lugar y saber qué puedo hacerte todo lo que soñé, pues cuando éramos amigos no sabes cómo me contenía de tenerte así entre mis brazos y poderte besar y acariciar hasta el cansancio, me sonroje y sentí un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, sus palabras me provocaron todo tipo de sensaciones, y mi corazón delator comenzó a acelerar su ritmo impresionantemente, como era posible que unas simples palabras provocarán tantos estragos en mí, a pesar de ser una sensación maravillosa me dejaba como tonta sin palabras, pero logre salir de del mar de sensaciones – yo también me hacía muchas ilusiones contigo.

-y que pensabas hacer conmigo preciosa – me dijo mientras me regalaba su característica sonrisa torcida

- Jake hoy realmente estas con mucha chispa no, pero estas provocando en mi muchas sensaciones raras.

- ¿Qué tan raras? – me dijo con un brillo abrumador en sus ojos, realmente quería tenerme rendida a sus pies, era increíble lo seductor que podía ser Jake, entrecerré mis ojos y puse cara de que pretendes.

- Tranquila solo estoy feliz de estar contigo, y si no puedo controlarme pero es porque me siento muy bien a tu lado- se acercó un poco más y comenzó nuevamente a rozas sus labios contra los míos, para luego empezara la deliciosa danza, de repente su lengua pidió permiso para entrar a mi boca, no dude ni un segundo y deje que me deleitara con sus caricias, mientras yo intentaba hacer lo mismo, bueno me sentía algo insegura no sabía si lo hacía bien, y si él lo disfrutaba al igual que yo que me sentía como si estuviera flotando en el aire, estaba segura que no existía cosa mejor que disfrutar de sus besos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, descansábamos unos pocos segundos para tomar aire y retomábamos la tarea con más entusiasmo que antes, sentía que me ardían los labios y los tenía algo hinchados, pero aun así no quería parar, quería tener su sabor por siempre conmigo. Ambos nos dimos cuenta que pronto oscurecería así que nos levantamos y decidimos ir de compras para el día siguiente.

-No se tu pero yo pienso repetir esta sesión de besos muy seguido – dijo Jake – sonreí asintiendo.

Nos encontrábamos en el supermercado en plena tarea de llenar el cochecito de compras con los ingredientes para mi pasatiempo favorito, además de montón de golosinas para nuestras noches de películas, reíamos bastante y no dejábamos de agarrarnos de las manos y darnos pequeños besos, estábamos en un lugar público debíamos portarnos bien.

-Jake – grito Leah mientras agitaba la mano y se acercaba a saludarlo, cuando estuvo frente a nosotros y se dio cuenta como Jake y yo teníamos las manos entrelazadas, fue como se le hubiesen echado un balde a agua fría, me miro como si fue cualquier cosa realmente la repulsión y el odio se hicieron presentes en su rostro.

-Veo que preferiste jugar a la casita de muñecas con la niña – se rió sarcásticamente – cuando te darás cuanta como pierdes tu tiempo con esta cría – me miro de arriba abajo como si tuviera un escáner incluido, sentí que la rabia iba a explotar dentro mío, moría de ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y propinarle unos buenos golpes, arañazos, y porque no arrancarle parta de su estúpida cabellera, la violencia se estaba apoderando de mi mente.

- Silencio Leah, no sabes las estupideces que acabas de pronunciar- dijo Jake furioso, y elevando la voz, mientras me abrazaba y me llevaba lejos de ella.

- Lo siento Nessie, pero Leah realmente está loca y tiene el peor carácter de todas.

- no tienes nada que sentir Jake, gracias por alejarme de ella porque estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre ella y te aseguro que la dejaría hecha pedazos – Jake comenzó a reírse y me dio un beso en los labios – sabes realmente te quiero muchísimo, no sabes lo hermosa y sexy que te vez cuando te enojas de esa manera – me sonroje un poco pero sus palabras fueron suficiente para que toda la rabia se fuera.

Terminamos de realizar las compras y fuimos para mi casa, Jake me ayudo a guardas las compras.

-Pequeña ¿dónde guardo esto?, pregunto mientras sostenía y agitaba unos sobres con esencias para que pudiera verlos, la palabra pequeña me hizo sentir agujas en todo el cuerpo, me recordó los molestos comentarios de Leah.

- De pequeña no tengo nada Jake, deja de utilizar esa palabra si – dije de manera molesta.

- Tranquila, no pretendo molestarte y siempre te digo pequeña sabes que lo hago con cariño.

- No quiero tu cariño, quiero mucho más, que debo hacer para mostrarte que ya no soy una niña – dije furiosa – no me contesto nada y solo estampo sus labios contra los míos acorralándome contra la pared, este beso tenía un sabor diferente, cargaba mucha desesperación, sus labios se movían contra los míos sin detenerse, su lengua masajeaba la mía con ansiedad y pasión, si eso era lo diferente de ese beso había pasión, sus manos me sujetaban de la cintura y me iban estrechando más y más contra su cuerpo, bueno él se apretaba contra mí, no sabía dónde colocar las mías que por el momento se encontraban enredadas en su cabello, pero también quería tenerlo más cerca de mí, como si eso fuera posible, pues lo tenía totalmente pegado a mi cuerpo, de repente dejo de besar mis labios, y se dirigió hacia mi cuello, el cual beso partiendo desde mi mentón, bajando hasta mi clavícula y volviendo a subir hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese momento invadieron mi cuerpo, comencé a jadear el aire me faltaba,

- ves que no te veo como a una niña, ¿crees que a una niña se la puede besar así? – me susurro al oído, me dio un beso corto en los labios y se alejó un poco de mi para clavar su intensa mirada en mis ojos.

- Esta bien me rindo, dije estaba totalmente sonrojada, algo avergonzada era la primera vez que me excitaba, pero también sabía que había provocado toso esto con mi absurdo comportamiento, no sabía si sentirme arrepentida, o feliz, pero la inseguridad de apodero de mí, solamente yo habría sentido todo eso, hoy sí que estaba hecha un mar de inseguridades.

- Preciosa ¿estás bien?, pregunto Jake con preocupación en el rostro.

-Jake sabes que tú eres mi primer novio y bueno primero en besarme y en hacerme sentir todo esto, seré sincera me siento algo insegura, no sé si te correspondo como debería, si estas experimentando lo mismo que yo, hay me muero de la vergüenza – dije mientras me cubría la cara con las manos.- me sonrió muy dulcemente

- Preciosa me encantas, y no sabes cómo disfruto de tus besos, cómo reaccionaste el último beso, y ten por seguro que yo sentí lo mismo, no te sientas insegura solo déjate llevar, todo lo que haces me gusta, además adoro eso de ti tu inocencia, deja de preocuparte de eso, lo importante es que eres tú, ya verás cómo será cuando practiquemos más, porque me muero por continuar – sus palabras me dejaron mucho más tranquila, realmente lo mejor de ser novia de mi mejor amigo era que podíamos hablar de todo a pesar de la vergüenza.

- Gracias Jake, me siento mucho mejor, y también muero de ganas por practicar – dije mientras me reía con entusiasmo.

- Esa es mi Nessie siempre alegre, venga preciosa – me abrazo y me llevo a la sala a ver televisión.

POV. Jacob

Nos acomodamos en el sillón de su sala, ya iba ser hora de que me fuera y quería tenerla cerca mío, abrazarla y hacerla sentir segura, mi Nessie hoy realmente fue una montaña de emociones, me pregunto si estaría en sus días difíciles, bueno la entendía, después de lo pedante y desafiante que se portó Leah con ella, ese momento yo también sentí mucha furia, pero lo mejor era alejar a Nessie, sabía que Leah podía ser muy cruel, y pues mi "pequeña" que aunque se enoje que utilice esa palabra, no podía evitarlo siempre tuve la necesidad de protegerla, ella aún es muy inocente e ingenua, una más de las cualidades que tanto amo de mi Nessie, otras chicas a los 16 años difícilmente poseen esas cualidades, la mire y le deposite un beso en la frente, aunque me moría de besarla tan apasionadamente como hace instantes además que el amplio sillón era mucho más adecuado para esas actividades, pero sabía que ahora solo necesitaba tenerme a su lado, demostrarle que era perfecta para mí, y no apresurarme en momentos apasionados que tal vez no la harían sentir cómoda, ya habría tiempo para eso después.

* * *

Dedíquenme reviews, para saber si les gusta o no la historia


	5. Descubiertos

**Capítulo 5**

**Descubiertos**

POV. Nessie

Me desperté al escuchar el sonido de mi celular, proteste un poco al escucharlo porque no sabía quién se atrevía a interrumpir mi preciado sueño, en el que me encontraba perdida en los brazos de Jake.

-Hola – dije de mala gana sin fijarme el nombre de quien llamaba.

- Preciosa buenos días – una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y todo el mal humor se fue en un instante, Jake si podía interrumpir cualquier sueño, ya que solo él podía hacerlos realidad, Dios que empalagosa me estaba volviendo.

- Jake – conteste muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Cómo durmió mi pequeña?

- Muy bien soñé con alguien muy especial- escuche el sonido de la risa de Jake

- Que bueno linda, yo también soñé con alguien especial, soñé que dormía entre mis brazos.

- Que lindo de verdad soñaste eso conmigo, o estas en plan de conquistarme aún más

- Claro que sí, algún día dormirás en mis brazos y te despertaras con un beso mío – Jake estaba consiguiendo que me derrita totalmente con esas palabras, bueno por lo menos no era la única que estaba cursi esta mañana.

- Te quiero mucho Jake.

- Yo también preciosa, ¿Qué harás en la mañana?, porque te recuerdo que toda la tarde y parte de la noche me pertenecen, no pienso dejarte sola para nada.- me reí con entusiasmo sinceramente la ida me agradaba mucho.

- Saldré con mamá de compras, sabes que le encanta llenarme de ropa para mi cumpleaños, bueno solo lo hacemos en mi cumpleaños y Navidad, ya que el resto del año se encargan mis tías, pero mamá es más accesible y solo me compra lo que me gusta.

- Me parece que tendrás una larga mañana, podrías aprovechar para comentarle sobre nosotros.

- Si eso tengo planeado, deséame suerte.

- Todo saldrá bien el que preocupa es tu papá por eso cuanto antes se lo cuentes a tu mamá mejor.

- si realmente Edward es muy raro y anticuado, seguro dirá _"como es posible que salgas con alguien que te lleva con tantos años de diferencia, y que se aprovecha de la mistad que tenemos con su padre para acercarse a mi niña"_ – Jake se rió a carcajadas

- Hay Nessie, primero solo te llevo con 5 años, que desde mi punto de vista no son muchos, en un futuro no significaran nada, y segundo ya te demostré que para mí no eres una niña, aunque para tu padre siempre lo serás – Bueno preciosa, te dejo para que te alistes, paso a tu casa tipo 3.

- ok, nos vemos, te quiero mucho

- y yo a ti.

El trayecto al centro comercial fue bastante largo, pude aprovechar para contarle sobre Jake a mamá pero solo hablamos de temas superficiales, me conto algunas de sus experiencias en el trabajo y yo le comente sobre el instituto, era muy fácil conversar con mamá, no era tan anticuada como papá, y sabía que apreciaba mucho a Jake, siempre tuvimos una buena relación a pesar de pensar diferente respecto a muchas cosas, me sorprendía la capacidad de entender y ponerse en el lugar de otras personas que tenía, seguramente ese era el motivo por el cual eran tan felices con papá, ella lo comprendía y sabía hacerlo feliz, bueno él también la amaba muchísimo y como siempre escuchaba que él estaría dispuesto a realizar cualquier sacrificio por ella, la verdad la relación que llevan mis padres es admirable pues a pesar de la rutina y el tiempo mantienen viva la chispa su amor, aunque eso a veces logra molestarme un poco, solo espero que mi noticia no sea el detonante para alguna pelea entre ellos.

Compramos toda la ropa que necesitaba después de un largo recorrido por el extenso centro comercial, y como era de suponerse termínanos agotadas, así que decidimos sentarnos en unas las bancas disponibles, para descansar un poco antes de regresar a casa, llegando de esta manera el momento adecuado para hablar con mamá, comencé a ponerme nerviosa no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, mamá claramente se dio cuenta.

-Renesmee, estas muy rara, ¿tratas de decirme algo?

- bueno si mamá, pero no sé cómo te lo tomaras y principalmente como lo hará papá.

- Hija sabes que puedes hablar todo tipo de temas conmigo, con papá ya veremos después, sabes que se convencerlo, así que mejor dime que sucede

- No sé cómo contártelo, tengo novio – solté de una vez por todas

- y seguramente es Jacob ¿no? – dijo mamá mientras alzaba un ceja.

- sí, somos novios desde hace una semana, seguro ya lo sospechabas. – mamá sonrió.

-Hija sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, además ya estas grandecita, prefiero que sea el que lo conozco desde niño, solo espero que seas muy responsable y centrada, tienes mi apoyo siempre y cuando no descuides tus estudios, y principalmente confíes en mi – me sentí totalmente aliviada, la abrace agradeciendo su comprensión y apoyo, y lo fácil que había resultado hablar, Jake tenía toda la razón no debí preocuparme tanto.

- Gracias mamá.

- Por favor tengan mucho cuidado con tu papá, debo ir trabajando el terreno para que se lo cuenten, sabes que él te sigue viendo como una niña, aunque a mí también a veces me resulta difícil aceptar que no es así, y como te habrás dado cuenta él está atento a ustedes, y de muy mal humor por ese motivo.

- Si mamá, seremos cuidadosos.

POV: Jake

-Buenas tardes Bella

- Jacob ¿cómo estás?, ya converse con Renesmee sobre ustedes, y te diré lo mismo, espero que actúen con mucha responsabilidad, sobre todo tu que eres ya mayorcito, la respetas y cumples con mis recomendaciones, sabes que es mi tesoro y no quiero verla sufrir por ti.

- Tranquila Bella, quiero muchísimo a Nessie – dije mientras asentía a las palabras de mi suegra

- Y tengan cuidado con Edward, no quiero problemas, me gusta la tranquilidad de mi hogar – después se dirigió al auto de su esposo que la esperaba para que fueran a una de sus famosas convenciones.

Entre a la casa de Nessie rumbo hacia la cocina, suponiendo que se encontraba preparando todo para el delicioso pastel de chocolate que pedí que preparara, cuando la vi de puntillas tratando de sacar la harina de uno de los estantes más elevados, me acerque en silencio, agarre sin dificultad en envase y se lo entregue.

-Jake – se dio la vuelta dejando el envase sobre el mesón y coloco su brazos al redor de mi cuello, la abrece por la cintura y juntamos nuestros labios, en un dulce beso.

- Por lo visto te fue bien con tu mamá- dije en sus labios mientras Nessie asentía con la cabeza, rozándome con los suyos, la bese suavemente abriéndome poco a poco pasó, deseaba recorrer cada rincón de su deliciosa boca, ella hizo lo mismo para mi sorpresa, la deje recorrer, morder, y besar todo lo que ella quiso, era la mejor sensación más exquisita, la pegue lo más que pude contra mí, quería sentirla totalmente mía, y de nadie más, quería que sintiera cuanto la quería, siempre la llevaba en mis pensamientos, la conocía muy bien y adoraba cada detalle de ella - te dije que no te dejaría sola para nada – dije mientras me alejaba un poco para depositar un beso en su cuello, Nessie se sonrojo.

- Bueno señor, que hoy no me deje sola para nada no quiere decir que me pasare toda la tarde besándolo, aunque suena tentador, tenemos trabajo por realizar, y fue a pedido suyo – sonreí, por el comentario de mi divertida y rebelde Nessie.

- Está bien señorita, trabajaremos, pero eso si no espere que no le robe unos cuantos besos mientras realizamos el pastel, y que la ensucie un poco.

- Tal vez me deje robar uno que otro beso, pero con lo de ensuciar me parece que usted saldrá perdiendo.

Nos entretuvimos bastante tiempo preparando el pastel, mientras jugábamos, conversábamos, nos ensuciábamos como dos pequeños niños, en realidad aprovechamos para tocarnos no resistíamos después de haber deseado tanto tiempo estar juntos como pareja, reprimiendo nuestras muestras de amor.

Después de que terminamos de preparar el pastel y de que Nessie me hiciera terminar una gran porción del mismo, me di cuenta de que realmente había salido perdiendo como me había advertido, termine realmente embadurnado de todo, para ella fue fácil se sacó el mandil y limpio la cara quedando perfecta.

-Si quieres te presto una camisa de mi papá-dijo matándose de risa

-Por favor Nessie, sabes que no entrare en ella.

-Entonces quítate la tuya y vamos a tu casa por una limpia.

-Muy graciosa y que todo el mundo me vea sin camiseta

-Desde ese punto de vista tienes razón, deberías estar así solamente para mí, me moriría si sales así, asesinaría a toda aquella que intente mirarte – dijo espontáneamente

-wuauw, no sabía que eras tan celosa y posesiva.

- Jake no me hagas enojar- dijo Nessie algo avergonzada

- y porque te enojas me gusta saber que solo me quieres para ti – Nessie sonrió

-bueno lo siento no pensé en las consecuencias, vamos a tu casa para que te cambies.

Al llegar, encontramos a Leah en la puerta, me pregunte que rayos hacía en mi casa, seguramente soltaría otro de sus tontos comentarios, levanto la ceja al vernos.

-Veo que sigues jugando con la nena, y lo peor te ensucio, seguro no le pusiste el babero para alimentarla, y además te hecho la comida encima – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Te retiras de la puerta de mi casa, no pienso perder mi tiempo conversando contigo.- Leah soltó una carcajada

-Ya verás que si conversaras conmigo, y sin que este esta cría presente – que le pasaba a esta mujer estaba loca, sabía que Nessie tenía mucha paciencia pero sin continuaba así no duda que el rato menos pensado se lanzaría sobre ella.

-Leah, no me interesa lo que puedas pensar, soy feliz con Nessie y me importa un bledo tu opinión, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- Leah se puso furiosa soltó un grito hacia Nessie y se alejó.

- Preciosa lo siento mucho, realmente no sé qué le pasa – dije una vez dentro, Nessie se puso muy triste y furiosa, como era de esperar

- Jake creo que la relación que tuviste con ella fue mucho más seria de lo que me contaste.

- La relación que tuve con ella fue un gran error y nada más, jamás debí ceder a su insistencia, pero tranquila te prometo que no volverá a molestarte ya resolveré el problema.

- Pero yo no quiere que estés con ella a solas – soltó con desesperación mientras comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

- No llores amor, y menos por una situación tan tonta – dije mientras la abrazaba y limpiaba con mi dedo sus lágrimas y le robaba una sonrisa.

- La próxima no me quedo callada, y no mediré las consecuencias de mis actos.

- Nessie no volverá a suceder, tranquila, a personas como ella es mejor ignorarlas – realmente debía planear algo para controlar a Leah, que los últimos dos días estuvo fuera de sus cabales, fue suficiente espectáculo para mi gusto el que nos plantó, y lo peor alteraba a Nessie.

- Esta bien, cámbiate de una vez no quiero verte con esa camiseta y acordarme del mal rato

- de acuerdo regreso en un momento – le di un corto beso y me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, el plan era ir de paseo por la playa, pero no quería volvernos a encontrar con Leah, lo mejor sería regresar a su casa a ver una película, o pasear por el bosque pensándolo mejor ya estaba oscureciendo y caería pronto la noche como para dar un paseo.

Ya en casa de Nessie, preparamos las botanas, refrescos, y la selección de películas, y nos sentamos en el sillón dispuestos a ver las mismas, pero lo que abundaron fueron besos y caricias, la tenía sentada sobre mi piernas, con sus manos enredadas en mi cabello, mientras una de mis manos reposaba en la parte baja de su espalda y la otra disfrutando de su delicada cintura, nuestros labios, y lenguas estaban totalmente entrelazadas en un apasionado beso.

-Jacob, Renesmee que diablos están haciendo – grito Edward

* * *

**_Gracias por sus comentarios positivos, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo_**


	6. Leah lo planeo todo

_**Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, se que este es bastante corto de todas maneras espero que les guste, estoy con bastante trabajo y con poca inspiración tratare de actualizar pronto**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Leah lo planeo todo**

POV. Nessie

-Jacob, Renesmee que diablos están haciendo – grito papá, me levante inmediatamente del regazo de Jake, quedando parada a lado de él, que salto como un resorte al igual que yo, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho, ¿qué hacía papá en casa?, debía llegar aproximadamente dos horas más tarde y acompañado por mamá, si donde estaba mamá para tranquilizar las cosas.

- ¡Fuera de mi casa!, Jacob estás enfermo es una niña, mal agradecido, no puedo creer tu abuso de confianza, te aprovechas de la amistad que tenemos con tu padre – grito con furia mi padre mientras pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por su cabellera parecía que quería arrancarse el cabello.

- Sr. Cullen, por favor no me estoy aprovechando de nada, queríamos hablar con usted – respondió Jake con tono relajado y seguro de sí mismo.

- No tengo nada que hablar y antes de que te saque a golpes mejor te vas por tus propios medios – nuevamente grito papá mientras señalaba en dirección a la puerta.

- Esta bien no son necesarias las amenazas, pero me gustaría conversar con usted cuando este más calmado, yo quiero muchísimo a Nessie – de repente papá agarro a Jake por la camiseta, sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho al presenciar tan desagradable escena, quise correr y defender a Jake colocándome en medio, pero mi instinto me dijo que me quedara quieta, lo que si no pude evitar fue el torrente de lágrimas que comenzó a desbordar de mis ojos.

- Deja de decir estupideces es una niña, y por lo visto no la quieres de buena manera, lárgate de una vez – dijo papá mientras empujaba a mi novio hacia la puerta.

- Papá basta por favor estas exagerando – respondí con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y de manera suplicante, pero fue inútil, papa de todas maneras saco a Jake de la casa.

-Te prohíbo que vuelas a ver a este imbécil.

- No por favor no me hagas esto, por favor papá déjame explicarte todo

- Vete a tu cuarto Renesmee – grito mi padre, acto seguido subí corriendo a mi habitación, sabía que sería inútil intentar dialogar con él en este momento, se encontraba furioso, y yo destrozada, mis temores se hicieron realidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sumando que eche a perder lo planificado con mamá, me sentía triste, furiosa, y frustrada mi padre no escucho a Jake y tampoco lo hará, es demasiado terco y anticuado, aunque no debería juzgarlo es la verdad, lo peor del caso es que no existe coherencia en él, si bien recuerdo se enamoró de mamá cuando ella tenía 17 años, yo solo estoy a unas semanas de tener a misma edad, además de que es bastante mayor que mamá, 10 años el doble de lo que Jake me lleva, eso sí es más raro y jamás opine sobre ellos, mucho menos pensé que papá fuera un enfermo, siempre admire el amor que sienten el uno por el otro y soñaba con encontrar una persona que me quisiera igual, a Jake lo conoce desde siempre como puede juzgarlo así y peor aún la forma en que lo boto, que rabia y frustración, cuando entenderá que ya no soy una niña y tengo derecho a ser feliz, si soy bastante joven y aun debo aprender mucho de la vida pero hoy en día tener tu primer novio a los 16 es un poco tarde para ser sinceros, creo que mi padre debería adecuarse al nuevo estilo de vida de esta época, pero sería como pedir peras al olmo, me siento tonta al pensar que el cambiara, realmente mi madre lo debe amar demasiado para soportarlo.

Cansada por lo sucedido me puse mi pijama que consistía en una blusa rosada con un estampado de corazones en el centro de la misma, y pantalones del mismo color, apague la luz principal y encendí la lámpara del velador, me metí a la cama dispuesta a dormir, pero sabía que el sueño no llegaría, mi celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo tome apresuradamente, era un mensaje de Jacob, lo que más necesitaba en este momento pensé.

"_Preciosa espero que no estés triste ni enojada, ya verás que todo se solucionará, hare hasta lo imposible para verte y estar a tu lado, te quiero muchísimo mi Nessie"_

Su mensaje ayudo a que me sintiera mejor pero definitivamente la tristeza no pasaría hasta que no estuviera nuevamente a su lado, y mi padre nos dejara ser novios, pero al igual que él no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados soportando las injusticias de Edward.

"_Mi Jake, siempre sabes decirme lo adecuado, siento mucho la forma en que mi padre te trato, yo también te quiero muchísimo" _envié en respuesta a su mensaje, e inmediatamente recibí otro mensaje.

"_Bueno pequeña, duerme de una vez, mañana será un nuevo día, y ten por seguro que te veré, un beso mi Nessie"_ mientras terminaba de leer su mensaje sentí unos suaves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, vi el rostro de mamá abriéndose paso por la misma, una confusa sensación entre alivio y nervios me invadió, mamá se acercó a mi cama sentándose a mi lado para abrazarme, ya lo sabía todo y me daba su consuelo.

-Mamá lo siento, papá nos encontró a Jake y a mí en la sala, no sabía que regresaría tan pronto lo siento mucho – solté atropelladamente al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y abrazaba a mamá con fuerza

- Tranquila hija – dijo mamá separándome de ella para ver mi rostro y limpiar mis lágrimas con sus suaves dedos

- Tu padre recibió una llamada y salió a toda prisa de la convención menciono que ocurrió una emergencia con uno de sus pacientes en el hospital, yo tampoco sabía que se dirigía a la casa, hasta que lo llame para saber cómo le fue con la emergencia, y me entere de todo lo sucedido, vine lo más rápido posible, supuse que necesitarías mi ayuda.

- Mamá gracias, eres muy buena conmigo

- Para eso estoy hija, conozco muy bien a tu padre y sé que muchas veces actúa impulsivamente, y no le agrada escuchar que lo contradigan, pero debo decirte que hay algo que me llamo mucho la atención, y me tiene bastante preocupada la llamada que recibió tu padre fue de una muchachita que le aseguro que escucho a Jacob hablando con sus amigos de la Universidad de que hoy se acostaría contigo – el rostro de mamá era de preocupación y de incertidumbre, como preguntándome si Jake había intentado realmente eso conmigo

- Qué – grite alarmada – como es posible que inventaran semejante cosa, mamá es imposible que Jake diga algo así, tú lo conoces desde niño y te aseguro que no intento nada parecido – respondí con algo de vergüenza y bastante rabia, obviamente no iba a creer esa estupidez inventada por alguien celosa, Leah me las pagaría, está segura que fue ella, después de lo sucedido en la puerta de la casa de Jake no me quedaban dudas.

- Renesmee tranquila es cierto que me alarmo bastante, pero dudo que Jake haya mencionado algo parecido y confió en que me dices la verdad, pero me parece que deben tener cuida hay alguien que no le gusta nada su relación, bueno me parece que tengo mucho de que hablar con tu papá, intentare calmarlo, intenta dormir corazón - me dio un beso en la frente y salió de mi habitación.

Me quede pensando como desenmascararía a Leah, no iba a esperar a que Jake hiciera algo, mañana a primera hora llamaría a Claire para elaborar el plan.


	7. Nessie se Defiende

**Capítulo 7**

POV. Nessie

Desperté bastante temprano, en realidad me aburrí de revolcarme de un lado a otro en la cama, sin poder conciliar verdaderamente el sueño, me sentía agotada, y no paraba de pensar en los acontecimientos del día anterior, debió haber sido el fin de semana perfecto junto a Jake disfrutando de su compañía, que de momento no era abundante a pesar de que ansiábamos tanto estar juntos, dudaba en contarle o no que papá había regresado a la casa antes de tiempo por la llamada de Leah, pero ese hecho me dio la seguridad y confianza que me faltaba, la desenmascararía y le mostraría a papá cuan equivocado estuvo con Jake, aunque aclarados los motivos por los cuales reacciono así tampoco puedo juzgar su comportamiento, sabía que papá me amaba y me defendería de cualquier peligro

Sin importarme que aun fueran las 6 de la mañana, tome mi celular y marque a mi fiel amiga Claire

-Hola – contesto después de varios tonos, y con la voz soñolienta.

- Amiga, buen día, ¿tan tarde y sigues durmiendo? – quise bromear un poco con ella, como dicen al mal tiempo buena cara.

- Nessie estás loca, es domingo, ni para ir al instituto despierto tan temprano, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que es tarde? espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea importante.

-Claire, que mal humor, yo debería estar así no tú.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Ni te imaginas el alboroto que se armó ayer en mi casa, papá nos descubrió a Jake y a mí, y lo peor que fue porque Leah lo llamo – le conté a Claire con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido y bueno que debíamos hacer que Leah confesara que todo fue un invento suyo, y el plan que tenía en mente.

- Nessie claro que cuentas con mi ayuda, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias Claire, que haría sin una buena amiga como tú.

- Nessie sabes que siempre estaré para ti

- Bueno espero que aun puedas dormir sigue siendo temprano – Claire rio sonoramente

- Eso intentare

Terminada mi conversación con Claire, lo que más deseaba era estar junto a Jake y refugiarme en sus brazos, le contaría quien planeo todo, Jake conocía bastante a Leah, me estremecí al recordar los motivos por los cuales la conocía tan bien, pero seguramente sería más fácil que el la ponga en su lugar, me preguntaba como haríamos para vernos hoy pues estaba segura que papá no me dejaría salir de la casa y mucho menos dejaría entrar a Jake a la casa, ese era un motivo más por el cual debíamos apresurar el plan con Claire, la semana que viene será mi cumpleaños y para mí lo más importante es pasarlo junto a él, siempre lo había hecho y no pensaba que ahora sea diferente, cuando tenía más razones para querer estar a su lado.

Un poco más animada y aun en pijama baje a tomar desayuno con mis padres, me sentía algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo estaría el ambiente.

- Cielo, Buenos días – dijo mamá que se encontraba terminado de preparar el desayuno

- Buenos días mamá – respondí mientras le daba un beso y ella me correspondía con un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo esta papá? – pregunte algo afligida.

- Esta más calmado corazón – soltó un suspiro y continuo - pero dudo que cambie de idea, debemos darle tiempo, la verdad siempre sale a luz y las cosas caen por su propio peso, ten paciencia veras que todo se solucionara.

- Si mamá tienes razón – estoy segura de que será así y carera por su propia boca – pensé para mí.

Papá entro en ese momento interrumpiendo nuestra conversación con un serio y cortante buenos días.

-Buenos días papá – conteste en tono sereno y amigable, no pensaba pelear o darle la contra solo le demostraría lo equivocado que se encontraba.

El día fue bastante largo, papá decidió que los acompañara a visitar a mis abuelos y tíos, lo cual fue agradable, no los veía hace buen tiempo, y fue un cambio de rutina interesante, sinceramente me sentí un poco culpable de no visitarlos más seguido puesto que desde que Jake entro a Universidad ponía cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo con él, y saltarme las visitas a mis abuelos, bueno tal vez todo lo sucedido tiene un lado positivo no, que más queda que tratar de ser optimista, lo que más me alegro fue ver a mi tía Rose que me cuido cuando era pequeña y por eso tenemos un vínculo especial, y por eso mismo no tardó prácticamente nada en darse cuenta que algo me sucedía, dude en contarle la historia pues a mi tía nunca le agrado Jake, pero de todos modos lo hice necesitaba desahogarme, increíblemente me apoyo en el plan para descubrir la verdad, y me animo bastante, me hizo ver el problema de una manera más simple y menos agobiante.

Después de un cansador día soportando las bromas de mi tío Emmett, todas las pruebas de vestuario que me hizo tía Alice, y disfrutando de las delicias de mi abuelita Esme, papá nos llevó de regreso a casa, dejándonos a mamá y a mí, mientras él se dirigía a visitar a sus pacientes del hospital.

En cuanto entramos a casa, le di las buenas noches a mamá, estaba rendida por el día y note que también ella, además solo quería ir a mi habitación para llamar a Jake, ya que había dejado mi celular en mi habitación, supongo que eso estaba dentro de los planes de papá ya que en la mañana no me dejo regresar por el alegando que ya estábamos demasiado tarde, increíble solo debía subir las gradas y recogerlo pero se empecino tanto que no me dejo hacerlo, bueno tenía sus supuestas razones que podía hacer es mi padre.

Entre en mi habitación dirigiéndome directamente al velador a lado de mi cama para encender mi lámpara y coger mi celular, mientras lo hacía sentí que la puerta de mi cuarto se cerraba, sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora muerta del susto me di la vuelta, y vi que Jake que se acercaba sonriendo.

-Tranquila preciosa soy yo – susurro- te dije que hoy te vería a como dé lugar.

-Jake estas aquí - me lance a sus brazos donde fui gratamente acogida, sus labios también me recibieron de manera dulce y necesitada, sé que solo fue un día pero con todo lo que paso, fue como una eternidad, no quería que ese delicioso beso se acabara pero me di cuenta en lo peligrosa de la situación, si entraba mi mamá o regresaba papá, todo se complicaría a un más.

- Jake es muy peligroso debes irte – dije terminado el beso

-Nessie estuve esperando toda la tarde a tener esta oportunidad no pienso irme tan rápido, y no pasara nada, si alguien viene me escondo bajo la cama – respondió con firmeza y seguridad.

- ok, ok, está bien tienes razón, no sabes cuento te extrañe solo pensaba en verte – lo abrace nuevamente – Dios se me salió lo cursi pero era verdad me moría por verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo nuevamente.

- Preciosa, yo también, sabes estoy pensando hablar con tu papá y mostrarle lo serias que son mis intenciones contigo – dijo mientras rozaba con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla.

- Bueno respecto a eso, no sabes el verdadero motivo por el cual te boto ayer – me miro con cara de interrogante, entrecerrando lo ojos – sabes recibió una llamada y una chica le conto que les dijiste a tus amigos de la Universidad que te acostarías conmigo – mis mejillas se encendieron al pronunciar esta palabras pero fue eso lo que la desgraciada de Leah le dijo a papá, Jacob cerro las manos en puños, y vi que comenzó a ponerse rojo de la furia, no decía nada y solo apretaba los puños más y más.

- No puedo creer que fuera capaz de llegar a tanto, tengo ganas de matar a Leah – soltó al fin en tono totalmente irritado pero sin levantar la voz – Pero ya vera que la pongo en sus lugar y le hago aclarar todo.

- Jake tranquilo yo me encargare de que la verdad salga a luz y tú en ese momento la pondrás en su lugar, se metió con los dos no solo contigo, ya tengo un plan.

Nos sentamos al borde de la cama y comencé a describirle a detalle lo que pensábamos hacer con Claire, me dio algunas ideas para mejorar el plan y comenzó a relajarse y calmarse del disgusto.

Mire alrededor y me di cuenta de que el ambiente era preciso, las luz de la lámpara alumbraba tenuemente mi habitación y se dibujaban nuestras sombra, Jake se veía bello como siempre y uno de mis sueños se hacía realidad, cuantas veces había soñado con una situación así, bueno no en las mismas condiciones no porque no nos dejan vernos, pero bueno estaba encontrándole otro aspecto positivo a lo sucedido.

Entre charla y charla quedamos acostados en mi cama con Jake envolviéndome en sus brazos, acariciándome suevamente el cabello, las mejillas, y repartiéndome dulces besos en el rostro, sentimos llegar el auto de papá lo cual nos asustó un poco, pero inmediatamente se escondió bajo la cama, no puede aguantar reírme un poco, nunca imagine a Jake oculto bajo mi cama, por suerte papá fue directamente a su habitación, esperamos por prudencia aproximadamente unos diez minutos en completo silencio, que parecieron interminables hasta que Jake susurro – No creo que venga.

-Si no creo sal de una vez

- Bueno preciosa porque no te acuestas y vuelves a mis brazos, debo hacer hora hasta que tu papá este bien dormido para irme, no quiere que me pille en plena huida – dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras salía de debajo la cama, sonreí regresaba el Jake de siempre, no sé cómo podía relajarse en momentos así, pero decidí seguirle la corriente quien sabia en cuanto tiempo no volveríamos a ver, y la idea de volver a sus brazos era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla.


End file.
